1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems used to generate, update and transform TV personal preference profiles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a content augmentation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there are known personal profiles technology systems, such as TiVo™ related personal digital recorder systems. In such prior art systems, a user must explicitly input program preferences in order for the system to record whole TV programs and recommend future programs. Such technology is referred to in the art as “pull” technology that is used in the personal digital recorders. Such pull technology is limited to the inputs provided by the user, or possibly prompted by the system. Also, it is difficult to know truly to what degree a user would like or dislike a particular program based on the personal preference previously input, because there are many different nuances as to what can make a user like or dislike a particular program, and also affect to what degree their likes or dislikes can be quantitatively anticipated.
One issue, for example, is that while a person might signify a personal preference for watching “western” movies, that person might have a dislike for a particular actor or actress, or the story line of a particular movie that might not be recognized as a western by a system using only explicit user inputs. Moreover, as a program can run anywhere from several minutes to several hours, it could be difficult to ascertain what in the program is actually liked or disliked, based on personal profiles created by pull technology.